


I Just Want You For My Own (More Than You Could Ever Know)

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, Alternate Universe - Office, Awesome Gabriel (Supernatural), Christmas, Engagement, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), POV Outsider, Proposals, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel had always considered the office Secret Santa stupid.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	I Just Want You For My Own (More Than You Could Ever Know)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Character A’s best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B.
> 
> title from mariah fuckin carey, or my chemical romance if you’re feeling especially emo.

Gabriel had always considered the office Secret Santa stupid.

Meaningless gift exchanges with people you don’t like— _at all_. Being judged on what you buy for who you’re paired with, terrified of you make the gift too personal or not personal enough. It gave Gabriel anxiety.

But this year, he had done absolutely everything he possibly could to get keep— and  plan — the Secret Santa. And in doing so, gave himself the ultimate powers of the office. If only he could brag to everyone about how perfectly he had set this up; about how much effort he had put into it to make this happen, and how he wasn’t as _incompetent_ as he might seem. He couldn’t, though, because that would ruin the plan.

Gabriel grinned, watching as Michael and Adam exchanged gifts with each other; another set of strings Gabriel had to weave together to work out perfectly. 

This hasn’t been a surprise for Michael— in fact, Michael was the one who had come to him, begging for his help. And of course, Gabriel, being the best of best friends to ever grace the world, agreed.

His grin grew even wider as Michael got down on one knee, pulling a box from his pocket and opening it; a gold ring glistening in the shitty lights of the office. 

“Oh my god-“ Adam gaped down at Michael, his eyes wide as the rest of the office cheered the two on. “I got you a- I got you a fucking _sweater_ , and you- you fucking propose to me, Michael- oh my  _God_ -“

“Is that a no?” Michael asked, an eyebrow raised, his tone slightly teasing.

“It’s a ‘hell yes’.” Adam nodded, tears streaming down his face as Michael slid the ring on his finger. He pulled Michael into a kiss, and the office cheered once again— Gabriel the loudest of them all. He definitely deserved best friend of the year award for this.

**Author's Note:**

> gabriel is a saint and we truly don’t deserve him ok also i understand this technically isn’t a ‘crush’, but i couldn’t help myself lol 
> 
> uhhh 9 days until 12/12 guys are you EXCITED we’re in the SINGLE DIGITS


End file.
